Gas turbine engine vane assemblies, such as those provided downstream of the engine fan, may have slots defined through the outer engine case for receiving and retaining the outer ends of the vanes in place. A grommet may be inserted in each of the slots to surround and isolate the respective vane from the shroud. However, during a foreign object damage event, a damaged vane can cut the grommet and cause damage to other surrounding components. An adhesive such as a potting compound is sometimes used, either in conjunction with or as a replacement for the grommet, but the use of such an adhesive generally complicates the installation and replacement of vanes.
Retaining straps have been developed but they are bulky and are not conducive to a confined space.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved stator vane restraining apparatus for gas turbine engines, particularly when faced with a confined space.